


There is always hope [vid]

by liv_k



Series: Balance on the Knife Edge [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst, Fanfiction Trailer, Fanvids, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mortis (Star Wars), Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 05:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15382134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liv_k/pseuds/liv_k
Summary: When the Sith Temple of Malachor collapses on her after she had tried to kill Darth Vader, Ahsoka wakes up on Mortis seventeen years in the past. The plans of the Sith are already in motion, time is running out and she has no idea of what happened after she left the Order or why Anakin fell. She only knows that he is the Chosen One and that even if she can't save the Galaxy, she can at least try to save him.Video trailer for Balance on the Knife Edge.





	There is always hope [vid]

**There is always hope**

**Music:** Anakin's Dark Deeds by John Williams 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm at a moot point with my writing (story-wise and for characterisation) but the super enthusiasm created by the huge Clone Wars news prompted me to do something to regain my inspiration back. I really enjoyed making this trailer and I hope I'll be posting the new chapter in a few weeks.  
> In the meanwhile I decided to try and make a tumblr profile (I still have no idea on how to use it so be patient with me) to partecipate in the Clone Wars Saved hype and to be able to give you some snippets and the likes between a chapter an the other. You can find me at [The Dune Sea](https://livk-dunesea.tumblr.com)  
> As always thank you for your support"


End file.
